Categorías
Tiers explained: * Categoría Divina - La más poderosa del juego, los héroes de esta categoría tienen poderosas habilidades y tienden a ser usados por una gran cantidad de jugadores. * A Tier - Great heroes that are good to use generally. * B Tier - Normally 'Ok' heroes who have some uses but are preferably not used to a greater extent. * Categoría inferior - Los Héroes de esta categoría son bastante débiles. Sus habilidades son generalmente muy malas o útiles y/o sus estadísticas no son competitivas, y por tanto deberían evitarse a menos que sean de los primeros Héroes obtenidos en el juego (deben remplazarse lo más rápidamente posible). Heroes are categorised into tiers and separated by rarities. They are placed according to their stats, skills and role based on PvE battles (e.g. World levels, Draft Dungeon) and PvP battles (e.g. Arena, Tournament of Champions). This tier list is purely a rough estimate of a hero's value and does not generally mean they are good, bad or alright. It's especially noted that heroes of different rarities in the same tier do not equate with another, just a measure of how good the hero is in its rarity. Not all heroes are flawless, even the S Tier heroes have some setbacks. For example, Rolanda the Lion is pure support but does poorly at dealing damage. It is advised to discuss a hero's worth with your guild or fellow players to suit your needs in battle. Note: Use the find function (Ctrl + F on Windows, Command+F on Mac) to easily search for a specific hero. S Tier Legendary * Duncan Valesong * Halamar Honeytongue * Holli Nightsong * Ivy Elf Warden * Rolanda the Lion * Rose Oracle Caitlyn * The Elusive Black Mask * The Lionslayer * The Watcher * Trademaster Cinnabar * Vault Master Timothy Epic * Berserker Centauro * Ivy Elf Herbalist * Mana Giant * Ogro de Espejo * Rose Valkyrie * Stitched Invoker * Ursus Rustfur Very Rare * Frost Wendigo * Kitsune Dancer * Oso de Medianoche * Mirror Salamander * Rose Elf Knight * Shadow Dancer * Solumnian Wall Captain Rare * Bomb Burster * Dark Blob * Gallow Stumbler * Mirror Knight Common * Flame Blob * Vault Novice Timothy A Tier Legendary * Corbie Keymaster * Frost Witch Plaksyvvia * Gallowglum the Executioner * Golden Vassa * Ivy Champion Gwythain * Lord of Shadows * Mirror Weaver * Prince of Wounds * Shard of Stone * Stitched Morigana * The Golden Tiamat * Ursus Runecaster * Ursus Umber Epic * Ancient Frost Giant * Cadaverine Corruptor * Cadaverine Poisoner * Cadaverine Reaper * Cat Sith Bladedancer * Demonólogo Corbie * Corrupted Mage Breaker * Ivy Autumn Druid * Kitsune Illusionist * Midnight Unicorn * Mirror Blighter * Mirror Champion * Mirror Warmonger * Moon Druid * Naga Scaleguard * Pride Goblin * Exterminador Destructor * Rune Mother * Solar Unicorn * Solumnian Mage Breaker * Trelis Huntress * Trelis ShieldmaidenTrelis Shieldmaiden Very Rare * Chest Mimic * Dream Unicorn * Grave Mage * Midnight Owl * Naga Archer * Red Branch Mercenary * Red Branch Ranger * Ursus War Caller Rare * Blaze Grimalkin * Corbie Apprentice * Fire Hawk * Frost Elemental * Grave Warrior * Greater Bear * Greater Owl * Kitsune Trickster * Mana Hawk * Mirror Hunter * Red Branch Bandit Wolf * Red Branch Scout * Rose Elf Archer * White Wolf Common * Dark Wisp * Grave Brute * Lesser Owl * Lesser Wolf * Cangrejo de las Arenas * Sap Stumbler * Vault Sage Natalia B Tier Legendary * Cat Sith Flame Caller * Centaur Warchief Skald * Ivy Assassin Harrow * Magma Garm * Trelis Warlord Vodanz * Ursus Blacksmith * Vault Keeper * Vault Master Natalia Epic * Ancient Flame Giant * Ancient Sand Giant * Blade Breaker * Centaur Drummer * Eclipse Druid * Enthorned Apothecary * Ghost Wolf * Grave Reaper * Ibrim Assassin * Inscribed Summoner * Koscha The Green * Salamander Berserker * Smoke Grimalkin * Stitched Bone Caller * Trelis HuntressUrsus Rager * Wendigo Hungerer Very Rare * Dwarven Golem * Frost Grimalkin * Fungal Invoker * Fungal Scholar * Hidebehind Grimalkin * Lesser Ogre * Midnight Wolf * Mirror Broken * Shadow Bloom * Sloth Goblin * Stitched Scholar * Wyld Guardian Rare * Centaur Lancer * Frost Unicorn * Flame Cauldron * Mirror Cultist * Mirror Whelp * Ibrim Sentinel * Shield Crab * Trelis Barbarian * Wyld Cauldron Common * Bomb Bumbler * Flame Wisp * Frost Wisp * Greed Goblin * Lesser Bear * Scroll Mite * Shadow Seedling * Shadow Shroom * Shadow Vine * Wrath Goblin * Wyld Vine C Tier Legendary * Corbie Broken King * Enthorned King * Koscha the Deathless * Frog King * Wyld Troll Epic * Hound Mistress * Naga Paladin * Rose Unicorn Very Rare * Death Horse * Flame Elemental * Ghul Hound * Ibrim Alchemist * Ivy Elf Druid * Mana Primal * Poison Primal * Salamander Archer Rare * Crystal Wisp * Enthorned Archer * Enthorned Knight * Lust Goblin * Plague Hound * Scroll Inkling * Snow Stumbler Common * Crystal Shroom * Envy Goblin * Frost Bumbler * Mirror Tick